Inopinatum Aliquid
by Raawrrr
Summary: Minuman aneh dari gadis asing. Ino yang tiba-tiba menjadi bocah cilik. Status Naruto dan Sakura mendadak berubah jadi orangtua. / Kenapa mereka yang menghadapi hal tak terduga ini, huh?
1. Prolog

.

.

 **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story (c) Raawrrr.**

 **Warning! AU! OOC, (maybe) Typo(s), etc.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **.**

* * *

Suara hak dari sepatu yang ia kenakan menggema di lorong rumah sakit. Sakura Haruno, dokter muda di rumah sakit yang dikelola oleh keluarganya menghentikan langkah ketika melihat sosok gadis kecil berdiri di hadapannya, seakan melarang Sakura untuk lewat.

Raut tak mengerti muncul pada wajahnya, hanya sesaat karena setelahnya ia tersenyum kecil dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit agar sejajar dengan gadis (berumur sekitar dua belas tahun?) yang menghalangi jalannya.

Tidak menggunakan pakaian pasien rumah sakit, namun memakai dress berwarna putih dengan sepatu berwarna pink yang ada hiasan bunga sakura di bagian depannya. Salah satu anak dari pasien rumah sakit, sepertinya? Oh, atau bisa jadi sedang membesuk kenalan.

"Ada apa, dik? Butuh sesuatu?"

"Bu dokter!" Suara riang gadis itu menggema, "punya pacar tidak?"

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat naik. Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu?

"Uh... ya, punya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Rentetan gigi putih terpampang. Gadis tersebut tersenyum lebar sembari menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman pada Sakura.

"Ini apa?" Tak langsung menerima, Sakura malah memandang lekat botol tersebut.

"Minuman!" Mengangkat botol yang disodorkan lebih tinggi sedikit, "minuman rahasia yang memiliki efek tak terduga!"

Tunggu, tunggu. Memangnya hal yang seperti itu ada? "Jangan bergurau, ah!"

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, "aku tidak bergurau!"

"Tapi—"

"Ambil saja, dokter!"

Menyerah, akhirnya Sakura mengambil minuman yang disodorkan. Ia tak bisa terus menerus diam, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan sebagai dokter. Ia menghela napas pelan sembari menutup mata sejenak untuk membuat dirinya rileks karena ya... bertemu dengan gadis asing yang memaksa agar ia menerima minuman mencurigakan cukup membuat ia was-was juga.

"Baiklah. Terima... kasih?"

Mengerjap pelan kala lawan bicaranya tadi sudah hilang dalam jarak pandangan. Kemana dia? Kapan dia pergi? Rasanya, Sakura hanya menutup mata barang sejenak, satu menit pun tidak sampai.

Sakura mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin gadis itu bersembunyi di suatu tempat makanya cepat hilang.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku harus bergegas."

.

.

.

" _Dekorin?_ "

Sakura, yang sedari awal duduk di sofa empuk sembari menatap siaran televisi akhirnya mengalihkan pandang kala panggilan khusus untuknya terdengar.

"Ino- _butachan?_ Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino memutar bola matanya, "memangnya aneh jika aku ada di rumahku sendiri?"

Sakura meringis kecil. "Bukan begitu, maksudku, kau tidak ada jadwal pemotretan? Kau 'kan model yang sangaaaaaat sibuk."

Namikaze Ino namanya, salah satu model perempuan terkenal di Jepang. Memiliki rambut pirang pucat panjang dengan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya. Memiliki manik _aquamarine_ yang memukau, pun bentuk tubuh yang ideal untuk para gadis. _Barbie-look-a-like_ lah, ya. Sahabat Sakura sejak masa Sekolah Dasar.

"Memangnya aku sesibuk itu?"

"Ya. Sangking sibuknya, kita jadi susah untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti dulu."

Sebuah senyum jahil muncul pada wajah Ino. Ia berjalan mendekat dan mencolek pipi Sakura. "Lihat siapa yang rindu padaku~"

" _Geez_ , apa yang kau lakukan, Ino- _buta!_ " Ditepis tangan Ino yang dengan seenak jidat mencolek pipinya, "aku tidak rindu padamu, _shoo, shoo!_ "

Ino terkikik geli dan berhenti menggoda Sakura dengan mencolek pipi sang gadis berambut merah muda itu. Lantas, ia pun mengambil _spot_ kosong tepat di sebelah Sakura.

"Mau kencan sama Naru- _nii_?" tiba-tiba saja Ino bertanya.

"Iya. Habisnya sudah hampir seminggu tidak bertemu. Jadinya mau melepas rindu gitu~ Ah, senang deh bisa kencan!" Sakura menyikut pinggang Ino, mengejek secara tak langsung. Soalnya, yang ia tahu Ino tidak bertatap muka secara langsung dengan kekasihnya hampir sebulan, hanya berinteraksi lewat pesan dan sesekali _video call_ jika memang ada waktu luang. Sama-sama sibuk, sih.

"Berisik, _Dekorin!_ " dengus Ino sebal dan tanpa sengaja matanya menatap sebuah botol minuman di dalam tas Sakura yang terbuka. "Eh, itu minuman?"

"Yang ma— oh, itu?" Menunjuk botol minuman dalam tasnya, "iya itu minuman."

"Kebetulan! Aku sedang haus dan malas ke dapur." Tanpa permisi, ia mengambil botol minum milik Sakura.

"Eh tunggu! Itu belum tentu minuman yang aman dikonsumsi!"

Terlambat, isi dari botol tersebut sudah Ino minum.

 _BRUK—!_

 _Plop._

Botol minuman itu terlepas dari genggaman Ino, membuat isinya yang belum habis membasahi sofa.

Asap tiba-tiba muncul disekeliling tubuh Ino sesaat.

Mata Sakura membola ketika asap itu hilang.

.

.

.

"Sakura- _chan_ ~ Ayo pergi kencan!" Naruto, yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua berjalan menghampiri sang kekasih. Ia tadi bersiap-siap dulu (mandi, ganti baju, menatap kaca dan memuji ketampanannya sendiri) di kamar, Sakura datang saat ia sedang bersantai soalnya.

"N-naruto..." Sakura menelan ludahnya. Bagaimana reaksi Naruto jika tahu keadaan adiknya—Ino— sekarang ini?

"Ada a—"

"Papa!"

Pertanyaan Naruto terhenti ketika suara cempreng khas anak kecil terdengar. Tunggu, tunggu. Sejak kapan di rumahnya ada anak kecil? Seingatnya, ia hanya berdua dengan Ino di rumah sebelum Sakura datang. Pun, Sakura tadi datang sendirian, tidak membawa anak kecil.

"... Dia siapa?" Naruto bertanya, ketika ia sudah bisa melihat sosok yang tadi menyerukan kata 'Papa'. Bocah berambut pirang sebahu, dengan baju kemeja ungu lengan pendek yang kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya. Eh, itu baju yang Ino pakai tadi, 'kan?

"Ini... Ino. Adikmu."

"HEEEEEEEEEE—?!" Suara teriak nyaring menggema, membuat bocah (yang katanya adalah) Ino sedikit kaget karena teriakan itu muncul tiba-tiba.

"M-ma-mana mungkin dia Ino!" Naruto menunjuk sang bocah pirang, "Ino 'kan seumuran denganmu, Sakura- _chan!_ Aku tidak percaya! Apakah ini... anak haram Ino?"

 _PLETAK!_

Sebuah pukulan menghampiri kepala Naruto. Sakura—sang pelaku pemukulan— menatap Naruto dengan kesal. "Kau ini kenapa malah berpikiran buruk tentang adikmu!"

"Habisnya aku tidak percaya dia Ino!?"

Ino, yang sedari tadi mengamati percakapan antara Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya bergerak mendekati Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tangan mungilnya mencengkeram erat baju bagian depan yang Sakura kenakan, kepalanya mendongak dan terlihat jelas kedua matanya kini berkaca-kaca.

" _Kaa-chan..._ Papa benci padaku?" Ino dalam versi mini hendak menangis.

Sakura berkeringat dingin.

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya.

 _Kaa-chan_? Papa?

Nampaknya, Sakura dan Naruto berubah status menjadi orangtua mendadak.

.

TBC

.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Iya, ini masih pemanasan jadi pendek. /alibi

Kira-kira Ino enaknya dibikin umur berapa, ya?

Ah, sudahi dulu saja, deh. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ depan!

* * *

 **So, umh, review perhaps?**

 **V**


	2. Cerita Pertama: Belanja Bersama

.

.

 **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story (c) Raawrrr.**

 **Warning! AU! OOC, (maybe) Typo(s), etc.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **p.s: Gaya rambut Ino yang versi kecil ini kayak waktu Ino kecil di arc-nya Yota itu, ya.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **.**

* * *

Helaan napas terdengar keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut pirang yang kini tengah menyandarkan punggungnya pada _single sofa_ di sebelah kiri Sakura dan Ino. Ino, yang tadi hendak menangis kini sudah biasa, bocah berumur 4 tahun itu duduk manis di pangkuan Sakura dan menatap lekat tv _led_ 40 _inch_ yang tengah menampilkan serial kartun anak-anak.

" _Ne_ , Naruto. Orangtuamu?"

Sakura memecah keheningan—kesampingkan suara TV— antara mereka berdua, mata _emerald_ -nya melirik ke arah Naruto.

Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto membalas lirikan Sakura, "mereka pergi. _Kaa-chan_ menemani _Tou-chan_ , urusan bisnis. Akan pulang sebulan lagi, kalau tidak dipercepat."

Jarum pendek jam dinding menunjuk pada angka empat, sedang jarum panjang menunjukkan angka enam. Jam setengah lima sore, nampaknya kencan hari ini dibatalkan.

"Untunglah. Kalau mereka pulang besok atau hari ini, akan bagaimana kita menjelaskan soal Ino _-buta_."

"Bocah itu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Papa'," sahut Naruto cukup frustrasi, tubuhnya sedikit melorot ke bawah sofa.

"Jangan lupakan panggilan ' _kaa-chan_ ' untukku."

Keduanya serempak menghela napas pelan.

"Jadi... bagaimana caranya agar Ino bisa kembali?"

Hening.

Naruto sudah diberitahu mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Ino dan kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Pada awalnya Naruto bersikukuh tidak mau percaya, namun ketika barang bukti—botol minum— diperhatikan, maka mau tidak mau Naruto percaya.

Pasalnya, botol minum itu memang bukan miliknya atau botol minum yang ada di rumahnya. Naruto pun yakin jika botol minum tersebut bukanlah milik Ino mengingat bagaimana corak _love love_ berwarna merah ngejreng yang begitu norak.

"Aku tidak tahu." Setelah beberapa detik hening, akhirnya Sakura membuka suara guna menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi. "Mungkin besok aku akan cari info soal anak itu di rumah sakit tempat aku bekerja."

"Semoga sa—" Perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika Ino menatapnya dengan lekat. "Ah, ada apa, Ino?"

"Papa..." Tangan mungilnya menunjuk ke arah televisi. Oh, rupanya film kartun yang ia tonton tadi sudah selesai.

"Aah, kartunnya sudah selesai, ya. Kali ini Ino mau nonton apa?" tanya Naruto sembari tersenyum tipis. Tangan kirinya meraih remot tv yang berada di atas meja.

"Mau sama Papa."

Ino turun dari pangkuan Sakura, berjalan menuju Naruto. Namun...

 _BRUK!_

"ASTAGA INO—!"

Ia tak sengaja menginjak bajunya sendiri yang kebesaran, sehingga ia tersandung dan jidatnya menghantam pinggiran meja.

Sakura dan Naruto langsung saja menghampiri Ino, raut panik tertera jeras di wajah pasangan berisik tersebut.

"Ino- _chan, daijoubu ka?_ "

"HUWAAAAAAA!" Ino langsung berhambur dalam pelukan Naruto ketika pemuda tersebut sudah ada di dekatnya. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan, kedua tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat kaos yang dikenakan Naruto. Bahunya naik turun seiring dengan raungan yang ia keluarkan.

Sakura mengelus pelan punggung Ino sembari membujuk, "sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis, ya?"

"UUUU, _ittai yo, kaa-chan!_ Papa _!_ "

"Coba kasih tahu mana yang sakit."

Ino dengan lamat-lamat melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Naruto dengan raut muka acak-acakan; mata dengan genangan air pada pelupuk, bibir yang mengerucut dan hidung yang memerah. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk jidat yang tadi menghantam pinggiran meja.

"I—hiks—ni sakit, uuuuhn!"

 _CUP._

Naruto mengecup lembut jidat Ino dengan singkat. "Masih sakit?"

Ino menggeleng pelan sembari mengusap matanya agar air mata berhenti keluar. "Ndak."

Sakura sedikit terpana akan perilaku Naruto yang seperti itu. Ternyata, Naruto bisa seperti ini juga pada anak kecil.

"Coba, biar aku periksa juga." Sakura pindah posisi, yang sebelumnya berada di hadapan Naruto kini menempatkan diri di sampingnya. Mata _emerald_ nya menatap fokus pada jidat Ino sementara tangannya menyentuh pelan bagian yang menghantam pinggiran meja tadi.

"Hmm, hanya benturan kecil, bukan luka yang serius."

Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama tersenyum.

"Sepertinya, kita harus membeli baju untuk Ino yang sekarang." Sakura memberi saran. Takutnya, jika Ino tetap memakai baju kedodoran itu, akan ada hal yang lebih parah lagi.

"Ah, kau benar, Sakura- _chan_."

"Nah, Ino, mau pergi bersama Papa dan _Kaa-chan_?"

"Un!"

.

.

.

Ada kiranya setengah jam, akhirnya mereka telah berada di Konoha Mall. Jalanan tidak terlalu ramai tadi, hingga mereka bisa sampai dengan cepat.

Setelah kejadian jidat Ino menghantam pinggiran meja, mereka sudah sepakat untuk membelikan baju baru seukuran tubuh Ino yang sekarang untuk menjauhi kemungkinan buruk yang ada.

Sakura jalan beriringan dengan Naruto yang menggendong Ino— bocah itu masih memakai kemeja yang tadi, makanya Naruto menggendongnya. Habis... tidak ada stock baju buat bocah, sih. Ehem... Ino juga tidak pakai sepatu, ngomong-ngomong.

Kawasan mall penuh oleh orang-orang, entah itu gerombolan remaja, para orang tua yang membawa serta anak-anaknya, ataupun pekerja yang ingin _refreshing_ dari kerjaan.

"Semoga saja kita tidak bertemu kenalan di tempat ini." Tiba-tiba Sakura berbicara sambil menatap was-was sekeliling.

"Yah... kau benar, aku belum menyiapkan dialog yang cocok untuk menjawab pertanyaan seputar Ino yang mengecil ini."

"Aaa!" Ino berteriak kencang, jari telunjuknya tertuju pada sebuah _dress_ berwarna ungu muda dengan motif polkadot putih lengan pendek pada salah satu manekin yang dipajang di etalase toko. Kakinya berayun-ayun di udara, seakan meminta untuk berhenti sejenak.

Naruto dan Sakura pun langsung memperhatikan arah yang ditunjuk oleh Ino.

"Oh, kau ingin baju itu, Ino?" Sakura bertanya sembari menyelidik baju yang dipilih oleh Ino. Tidak buruk juga selera Ino cilik ini.

"Un! Ino mau itu! Boleh, ya?" Mata _aquamarine_ milik Ino berbinar, menatap kedua _orangtua_ nya bergantian.

"Tentu boleh. Ayo kita beli."

Mereka pun berjalan memasuki toko yang telah dipilih tadi. Pegawai toko yang berada di sana langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan menyunggingkan senyum ramah.

"Aku ingin baju yang itu." Sakura menunjuk _dress_ ungu yang dimaksud setelah dirinya berhadapan dengan sang pegawai toko. Sementara Naruto dan Ino mengelilingi toko baju tersebut, mungkin saja ada baju lain yang menarik hati Ino. "Boleh dicoba dulu?"

"Ah, tentu saja! Sebentar ya, saya ambilkan dulu." Pegawai toko yang memiliki rambut coklat sebahu itu langsung saja mengambilkan apa yang diinginkan oleh Sakura. Ia pergi ke salah satu bagian jejeran baju yang digantung untuk mengambil baju yang serupa, setelah dapat ia pun memberikannya langsung pada Sakura.

"Ini, silahkan."

Sakura pun menerima apa yang diberikan lalu menyusul ke tempat Ino dan Naruto berada.

"Ino, ayo coba baju yang kau pilih tadi," ucapnya setelah berada di dekat duo pirang yang tadi ia dekati. Naruto pun menurunkan Ino dari gendongannya dan berucap "hati-hati" saat Ino berjalan sembari tangan kanannya digenggam oleh Sakura— menuntun agar masuk ke dalam salah satu _fitting room_ yang telah disediakan.

Setelah berada di dalam _fitting room_ , jemari lentik Sakura dengan cekatan membuka kancing baju kemeja yang Ino kenakan, melepaskan kemeja besar tersebut dan memakaikan baju _dress_ baru pada Ino. Ino tak banyak bergerak, hanya diam memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah bekerja.

"Nah, selesai. Lihat dirimu di cermin, Ino."

Ino menurut, ia pun mulai menghadap cermin, melihat pantulan wujudnya pada benda tersebut. Jika telah dipakai, ternyata panjang _dress_ tersebut sepuluh cm di bawah lutut. Sesekali, ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga bagian bawah _dress_ tersebut mengembang layaknya kelopak bunga. Senyum lebar terpatri pada roman gadis cilik tersebut.

"Kau suka bajunya?"

Ino mengalihkan pandangan, yang semula menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin, kini menatap Sakura yang berdiri di sampingnya; sedikit mendongakkan kepala. "Un! Suka sekaliii!"

Sakura terkekeh kecil. "Kalau begitu, ayo tunjukkan pada Naruto— papamu."

Ino segera berlari keluar dengan begitu riang, menyusul Naruto yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi khusus untuk pelanggan sambil memainkan ponselnya, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di dalam _fitting room_ sebelum ia keluar sambil membawa baju kemeja Ino dan satu gantungan baju (bekas _dress_ tadi).

"Papa!" Suara cempreng Ino terdengar nyaring, sukses membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel yang ia genggam dan menatap Ino yang kini berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum senang. "Lihat baju balu Ino! Cocok 'ndak?"

"Hmmm." Naruto memasukkan ponselnya pada saku celana, lalu mengapit dagu dengan jari jempol dan jari telunjuk, mengamati bagaimana penampilan Ino sekarang dengan begitu intens, dahinya mengerut pelan hingga memberi kesan bahwa ia tengah berpikir keras. Halah, berlebihan sekali sih, Nar.

"Cocok tidak, Papa?" tanya Ino kembali, begitu penasaran dengan pendapat Naruto mengenai baju baru yang ia kenakan sekarang.

"Je-lek~" sahut Naruto dengan nada mengejek yang dibuat-buat. Ino langsung menggembungkan pipi dan menoleh ke samping, kebetulan pula Sakura sudah datang ke arah mereka. Ino segera saja mendekati Sakura dan memeluk kakinya.

" _Kaa-chan!_ Papa jahaaaaat!" Ino merajuk, mendongakkan kepalanya guna menatap Sakura dengan pipi yang masih menggembung sebal, "kata Papa baju balu Ino jeleeek!"

"Na-ru-to." Sakura tersenyum _manis_ pada Naruto yang langsung meneguk ludahnya. Aura-aura gelap entah kenapa mulai muncul di sekitar mereka. "Minta maaf pada Ino!"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu berjongkok di belakang Ino— karena posisi Ino sedang memunggunginya. " _Maa, maa,_ aku cuman bercanda. Maafkan, ya?"

"Hmph!" Ino malah membuang muka.

'Bocah ini...'

"Kau memaafkan a— uh, Papa 'kan, Ino?" Naruto masih membujuk, Ino masih membuang muka. Sakura menahan tawa di tempat.

"Inoooo~"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Bocah itu benar-benar marah? Dasar anak kecil!

"Sakura- _chaaan_." Pindah haluan, Naruto kini menatap Sakura dengan pandangan memelas, minta bantuan. Tidak tega—karena ekspresi Naruto kini seperti anak kucing yang meminta sarden—, akhirnya Sakura turun tangan untuk membujuk Ino yang ngambek karena baju pilihannya dibilang jelek.

"Ino." Sakura melepaskan pelukan Ino pada kakinya dengan lembut, lalu ia pun ikut berjongkok di hadapan Ino sembari menggenggam kedua bahunya pelan. "Naruto hanya bercanda tadi. Baju pilihanmu bagus kok. Iya 'kan, Naruto?"

"Benar, benar! Baju pilihanmu sangaaaaat bagus! Jujur saja tadi a— Papa sempat terpana saat Ino datang!" Duh, mulai dari sekarang ia harus membiasakan diri untuk menyebut diri sendiri dengan sebutan 'Papa' di hadapan Ino.

"Nah, Ino sendiri dengar, 'kan?"

"Uh-uh." Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, kedua matanya melirik-lirik ke arah belakang, tempat dimana sang Papa berada.

"Maafkan Papa, Ino!" Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, sembari menurunkan kepala sedikit.

"Benal baju Ino bagus?" tanya Ino pelan sembari membalikkan badan; menatap Naruto yang sedang sungkem.

"Benar! Baju Ino bagus kok!" Ganti pose, kini Naruto mengacungkan jempol seraya tersenyum senang. "Jadi, jangan marah lagi pada Papa, ya?"

Ino tersenyum cerah. "Ino tidak malah lagi!"

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah jam delapan malam. Cukup lama juga mereka berkeliling untuk membeli kebutuhan Ino kecil. Pakaian, sepatu, cemilan dan beberapa mainan mereka beli. Kedua tangan Naruto penuh dengan plastik belanjaan sedangkan Sakura menggendong Ino yang sekarang telah tidur dengan pulas setelah makan malam tadi, kelelahan sepertinya.

Merasa tidak ada kebutuhan lain yang perlu dibeli hari ini, maka mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara belanja hari ini. Mereka menaiki lift untuk menuju parkiran. Sesampainya, Naruto menyimpan barang belanjaan di bagasi setelah itu membuka pintu penumpang bagian depan dan mempersilahkan Sakura beserta Ino dalam gendongannya masuk sebelum ia sendiri pergi menduduki kursi pengemudi.

Mobil Maybach Exelero berwarna hitam itu mulai melaju, meninggalkan tempatnya berisitirahat selama berjam-jam tadi. Langit gelap perlahan-lahan terlihat, dihiasi dengan gemerlap bintang dan sinar terang dari bulan purnama. Angin malam itu cukup dingin, karenanya baik Sakura ataupun Naruto tidak membuka jendela mobil sedikitpun, memasang AC pun tidak.

"Sakura- _chan_." Naruto memanggil nama kekasihnya tanpa melirik ke samping, pandangannya fokus pada jalanan di hadapannya.

"Ya?" Sakura menyahut sembari mengelus helaian rambut pirang milik Ino yang tidur dalam pangkuannya.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku untuk membeli perlengkapan Ino." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Tak perlu berterimakasih padaku, Naruto. Ino begini juga karena salahku kok."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Sakura- _chan_. Ini tidak akan terjadi jika Ino tidak meminum minuman milikmu dengan seenak jidat."

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Kau benar. Tapi... hari ini menyenangkan sekali untukku."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar seperti sosok seorang Ibu hari ini. Menenangkan Ino yang tadi ngambek, menegurnya untuk tidak berjalan tanpa pengawasan, menyuapinya saat makan malam dan sekarang, memangkunya saat sedang tidur."

"Aku juga merasa seperti seorang Ayah, tahu." Naruto tertawa pelan. "Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan _tou-chan_ dulu saat merawat Ino. Bocah itu rewel sekali."

Dan percakapan pun terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya mereka telah sampai di kediaman Sakura. Naruto turun terlebih dahulu dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura serta membantunya untuk melepas sabuk pengaman.

"Ino masih tidur?" tanya Naruto setelah Sakura sudah keluar dari mobil.

"Iya." Dengan pelan, Sakura memberikan Ino yang masih saja terlelap pada Naruto yang sigap menerima dengan pelan juga, tidak ingin Ino sampai terbangun.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu, ya. Terimakasih untuk hari ini, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum lembut, memberikan kecupan pada pipi Naruto sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam kediamannya.

"Nggg?" Tanpa diduga, Ino menggeliat dalam gendongan Naruto. " _Kaa-chan_?" Matanya terbuka perlahan, tangan mungilnya mengusap sebelah matanya.

"Ino, kenapa bangun?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura yang jaraknya belum terlalu jauh dari mereka pun berhenti di tempat dan berbalik untuk menatap Ino dan Naruto.

"Uuuh, _kaa-chan_ mana?"

"Itu..." Naruto menunjuk Sakura dan otomatis Ino langsung menatap arah yang ditunjuk.

" _Kaa-chan_!" Ino berteriak lantang, " _kaa-chan_ jangan pergiiiiii! Uuuhh jangan tinggalin Ino!" Kedua tangannya ia ulurkan ke depan, mencoba untuk menggapai Sakura.

"Ino, tidak boleh begitu! Besok 'kan masih bisa bertemu?"

"Tidak mauu!" Ino meronta, "Mau tidul sama _kaa-chan!_ "

"Ino..."

"Mau tidul sama _kaa-chan!_ Pokoknya tidul baleng sama _kaa-chan!_ Hiks!" Ino mulai merengek-rengek, rontaan dalam gendongan Naruto menjadi-jadi dan Naruto sempat kewalahan karenanya.

"Sakura- _chan_... mau menginap di rumahku?"

Sakura melongo di tempat.

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

 **a.n :**

 _Yay, yay, yay~! Ketemu lagi sama saya, ahaha!_

 _Saya mau berterimakasih pada kalian yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan memberikan review, fav dan follow untuk fict buatan saya ini. Terimakasih juga untuk yang telah memberikan saran terkait umur Ino. Pada akhirnya saya mengambil umur empat tahun, ehe._

 _Buat yang minta lanjut, ini sudah lanjut~ Dan buat yang tanya soal fict ini ada unsur fantasy-nya... hm, iya tidak ya~? Bisa jadi, sih. /HEH_

 _Maaf karena saya tidak bisa update dengan begitu cepat, karena ya... jujur saja setiap mau ngetik lanjutannya itu pasti mendet di tengah jalan atau... mager. /YHA /kenatimpuk_

 _Tapi saya usahakan untuk update cepat kok, meski gak janji ya. :)) /HEH(2)_

 _Segini saja dulu cuap-cuapnya, sampai jumpa di chapter depan, ya!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Ciao ciao,**_

 ** _._**

 _ **Raawrrr,**_

 _ **27-01-2018.**_


End file.
